How the Other Half Loves
by Millix
Summary: Songfics dedicated to Luffy x Hancock. Songs by Corinne Bailey Rae
1. Breathless

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Oda-sensei, the greatest mangaka in the world and this goes for the rest of my One Piece fanfics in the future. All the songs throughout the whole span of these songfics belong to Corinne Bailey Rae.**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Hancock seems to lose her breath around Luffy and this causes other symptoms to ensue.**

**A/N: I decided to step up and write one of the first ever Luffy x Hancock fanfics. If you like this fic, I suggest you put this one on your alert/favorites list. Give a review at the least.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them_

The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock did not know how to describe this feeling. She felt like she could let her guard down and not feel scorned for the horrible past she and her sisters had to endure. She usually thought of men as nothing above the dirt ground she strutted across but Luffy was an exception. She felt like giving the world to him. Elder Nyon described this feeling, for lack of a better word as love.

_I don't mind; we have such a good time, my best friend_

Monkey D. Luffy was the only other person other than, Marigold and Sandersonia, that she allowed herself to be open with. He would sometimes tell her jokes and show her his latest goofy dance and no matter how immature they were, Hebihime always felt a chuckle escape her lips.

_But sometimes, we I wish we could be more than friends_

_Tell me do you know?_

_Tell me do you know?_

_Oh_

Even though Luffy was be oblivious to her love attempts, she always stayed optimistic and told herself that true love will blossom for them in due time, for Luffy has too many other obligations on his mind at the moment to think about a relationship with a woman because his love resides in the vast waters of the sea. Boa has no other option but to admire him in her dreams.

_I get so breathless when you call my name_

_I've often wondered, do you feel the same?_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity when we're all alone_

_So don't tell me you can't see what I'm thinking of_

She once told him to call her Hancock as opposed to any other title. Neither Hebihime-sama nor Hancock-sama, but just simply Hancock. She couldn't help but blush even when he mispronounced with the ever popular reply, " Ok got it, Hanmock"

_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line_

_And you know I can't promise you things will turn out fine_

_But I have to be honest: I want you to be mine_

_Tell me, do you know?_

_Tell me, do you know?_

_Oh!_

No matter how much her heart urged her on, she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, afraid that he might read her like a book and reject her. The Tenryuubito mark on her back prevented her from displaying her true feelings in public and if they did get together, the symbol of slavery would make him feel tied down too and this wasn't going to work since Luffy is the man who will be the Pirate King and freedom means a lot to him if he is ever going to succeed.

_I get so breathless when you call my name_

_I often wondered, do you feel the same?_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity when we're all alone_

_So don't tell me (don't you tell me) you can't see _

_Oh!_

On one instance, he did pronounce her name correctly and that was when asking her to get some food from the Marines. She admired his sincerity-how he could forgive easily even after she tried to kill him. Her flushed cheeks always kept the rouge color when he was either talking to her or if they were in the same vicinity. They were likely to get even darker as she thought about him.

'_Cause I've tried to get this right in your own time_

_I've been telling with my eyes my hearts on fire; why don't you realize?_

_Tell me, do you know?_

_Tell me, do you know?_

She didn't know why she agreed to Luffy's request, despite all the fear she held towards that disgraceful 'Holy Land.' She went along with it because it was what the heart wanted at the time. By helping Luffy, she would be helping her homeland and sating her lovesickness. Her blush was always present but Luffy never seems to notice, as he has his mind wrapped around saving his brother and after that his mind will be set back on finding his nakama. Poor Hancock would just have to deal with this idea.

_I get so breathless (I get so breathless when you call my name)_

_I've often wondered do you feel the same?_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity when we're alone_

_So don't tell me (don't you tell me) you can't see what I'm thinking of_

She watches him daily, as he stares at the burning piece of paper that use to resemble Ace's biblicard. It kills her to see him worry and even though she is with him now, she feels intense pain attack her heart. She can't bear to see the man she loves worry.

_I get so breathless when you call my name_

_I've often wondered, do you feel the same?_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity when we're all alone_

_So don't tell me (don't tell me) you can't see what I'm thinking of_

She would have to get a grip of herself and manage her illness, if she wanted to last long enough to help him. If she couldn't be with him then the only alternative would be to help him until he decides if he wants to be with her on his own accord. After all, Luffy only did what he felt like doing and after he lives his dream he would probably come back and make her his queen, as she always thought of it.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: There it is. I was so peeved that no one has bothered to make a fan fiction about this pairing. I mean, COME ON, it's CANON even though it's one sided. This is probably the closest to romance that Oda would ever put in One Piece.**

**Keep in touch for another chapter of this nature. Same pairing, different song.**

**Thank you for reading and review please.**


	2. Enchantment

**Summary: Hancock is enchanted by Luffy, which is ironic. :D**

**A/N: I'm ba~~ck. Hey it's me again…with another songfic. This is one of my most favorite of Corinne Bailey Rae songs and it's called 'Enchantment'.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_I wait for you._

_I don't know why._

_All I know is I can't hide._

_At this temperature you could take over my mind._

"Then I shall go wherever you may" said Hancock with a deep blush.

She didn't know why she said this nor did she know how red her face was. All she knew is that for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say "no" to him. Elder Nyon's last analysis of her illness was lovesickness and she would either die denying her love or she would sate it by leaving the island with him. This was indeed an ironic situation. _She_ was fatally in love.

_Like gossamer, you softly touch._

_He draws me in, I'm powerless._

_He possesses an enchantment._

When boarding the Marine ship, she couldn't have thought of a better way to sneak Luffy onboard than to keep him hidden under her large robe, as he held onto her like a little baby koala. His hold on her was just enough to sooth her aching heart and if she could she would probably keep him there until they get to Impel Down but that dream wasn't going to come true anytime soon and was best to stay an idea.

_Tell me I'm forgiven._

_He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell._

_Lately, I've been driven._

_He smiles, an enchantment._

Hancock was happy that Luffy was able to forgive her after being so unreasonable. After they had shared their problems about the Tenryuubito, he was willing to squash their past squabbles and start over as friends. Whatever the case, his smile was always a way to persuade her no matter how scared she happened to be.

_I wait for you._

_I'm mesmerized,_

_This love is like a potion in disguise._

_I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes._

"Luffy…Here you go!" said Hancock, feeding Luffy a piece of sea king ham, "Eat up now~!?"

"Man this stuff is tasty," said Luffy in between bites, "and being fed this meal by you just makes everything taste even better." He then raised his thumb in approval.

" Hey-what're you doing over there in the corner?! Eat something!" Luffy urged, before taking another hungry bite out of the large piece of sea king.

She was ripped out of her mesmerizing thoughts at the tone of his voice.

"I….I….I'm all right really! Somehow I feel satisfied already." she said reassuringly.

_I can't escape, or so it seems._

_I'd run away, he's in my dreams_

_He possesses an enchantment._

The situation had become serious to the point that she couldn't leave his side or else she would risk death in the process. Elder Nyon told her if she valued her life she would have to leave the island, just as she did in order to be with the one she loved. It would be either going with him to save her life or letting him go to send her away to an early grave, but no one is actually sure on what she was going to choose. Her dreams wouldn't be enough at this point.

_Tell me I'm forgiven._

_He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell._

_Lately I've been driven._

_He smiles, an enchantment._

She never gave too much meaning to the word love. In the past, she would associate it with lust because through her many run-ins with the opposite sex, they only displayed guilty hearts, which they claimed signified their affection towards her. Luffy must be the only man to resist her charms and this is one of the reasons why the Amazonian princess had fallen so deeply in love with the straw hat wearing rubber man.

_It's the kind of sleepwalk that never ends._

_A type of loan with no dividends._

_It's a parlor game where you're giving chase._

_Guess it could be called an acquired taste._

She had grown so accustomed to him in the small time of meeting him. She could be herself around him and would probably leave her past behind to go and assist him on her journey as if it was a life-long dream but she had to many obligations to stick to and she would be named a hypocrite after all the time she looked down on Elder Nyon for doing the same.

_I know, he knows, he calls, I go, I know._

_This could be an enchantment._

All she knew is that this could probably be another one of Elder Nyon's hoaxes to get her to go to Central. She came in about the request and saw it as an opportunity to use to her advantage and she put Luffy up to it just to get her to board the ship. If that was the case, she didn't care because it was a great excuse to be able to get closer to him.

_Why don't you tell me I'm forgiven?_

_He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell._

_I'm forgiven…lately I've been driven._

_He smiles and I give in._

_An Enchantment._

Whether it was Elder Nyon's doing or not, she was still grateful to have someone else to sympathize with other than her sisters. Luffy came into her life as the only person on the outside she can tell her dark secrets about her pasts without being scorned. All Luffy has to do is show her his infectious smile and her past issues dissolve and the true Boa Hancock comes out like a butterfly out of its cocoon. She believed that if she could tell her secrets and problems to this random outsider she could surely live her life without living in fear, but she would need his help, after she helps him first. There love was complicated, Luffy was a complex individual and so was she, to an extent and so in a way they were the perfect couple. If she had a dream, it would be to go with him and free all the slaves around the world from the Tenryuubito and to prevent it from spreading to the 'New World'.

_________________________________________________________________________ _

**A/N: I wanted to hurry and get this chapter out. Sort of like hitting two birds with one stone. If you didn't know already, this song is Enchantment by Corinne Bailey Rae. I highly recommend you buy the album and listen-it's just so soothing! I'll try to put in a few more chapters when I can.**

**Review because I care about your opinions. They'll really help me to become a better author. :D**


	3. Trouble Sleeping

**Summary: Hancock is falling in love with Luffy, and it causes her to lose sleep**

**A/N: Some of the lyrics in the song might not pertain to Hancock's situation but I just wanted to throw it in anyway. This is called 'Trouble Sleeping' and it is another one of my favorites by Ms. Bailey Rae.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_It's late and I'm feeling so tired_

_Having trouble sleeping_

_This constant compromise between thinking and breathing_

Hancock tossed and turned in her huge bed, causing the sheets to ruffle ever so slightly from the strained movements of her figure. She kept her hand clutched on her chest as if trying to remove the very problem that caused her so much torture. She didn't know why and she couldn't bring herself to evaluate the situation but ever since she told Luffy that they will depart first thing tomorrow morning, she broke out in a high fever, her heart felt as if it would give out, and her breathing soon turned into to panting.

_Could it be I'm suffering because I'll never give in?_

_Won't say that I'm falling in love_

_(Please, please,) tell me I don't seem myself_

_Couldn't I blame something else? (No, don't say it)_

_Don't say I'm falling in love_

It had gotten worse, in the sense that each reminder of Luffy's departure only served to augment the pain, which caused the female Shichibukai to cry out.

_Some kind of therapy is all I need_

_Please, believe me (Please, believe me)_

_Some instant remedy that can cure me completely_

Elder Nyon came asking for a favor on behalf of Luffy and without hesitation Hebihime got up in an instant, looking healthier than she ever did before, willing to hear the young pirate's favor. Her sisters were mortified to say the least at this rapid change.

_Could it be I'm suffering because I'll never give in?_

_Won't say that I'm falling in love_

_(Please, please,) tell me I don't seem myself _

_Couldn't I blame something else? (No, don't say it)_

_Don't say I'm falling in love_

After granting Luffy's request, Boa was more than confused but she felt that she was doing the right thing also. Her tangled thoughts and emotions led her to contradict her own actions and wonder if she was really becoming soft. After all, she was leading herself into a war that could very much end her life but the only other option was to die from love. As a 'Kuja Warrior', she reminded herself that it would be best to die an honorable death than to die of an "unknown" disease.

_Ooo_

'_Cause I've been there before, and it's not enough_

_So nobody say (so nobody say it)_

_Don't even say it (don't even say it)_

_I've got my eyes shut, won't look_

_Oh no, I'm not in love_

She could recall some guys who had fallen victim to her charms and the stupid looking faces they displayed, seconds before being petrified. Their tongues would hang out of their mouths with drool like they were dogs, which wasn't surprising to her because she believed all men were just as so, until she met Luffy. When they first became acquainted, it wasn't the ideal type of meeting but with due time they got to know each other and learn to forgive and forget. Luffy happened to be the only guy immune to her beauty and this was one of the quirks she liked about him.

_Could it be I'm suffering because I'll never give in?_

_Won't say that I'm falling in love (falling in love)_

_(Please, please) tell me I don't seem myself_

_Couldn't I blame something else? (No, don't say it)_

_Just don't say I'm falling in love (Don't say that I'm falling in love)_

_Could it be I'm suffering softly (Don't say that I'm falling in love)_

_Caught on all what you've been giving me (Don't say that I'm falling in love)_

_Falling in love (Don't say that I'm falling in love)_

_Ooo, yeah_

She was so confused, that she went to Elder Nyon for answers to why she might be ignoring her own gut feeling and told her that it was simply love which could also save her life. In order for her to live she would have to be with Luffy and help him break into Impel Down.

_Couldn't I blame something else?_

_(Don't say, don't say…)_

_(Don't say, don't say…)_

_(Don't say that I'm falling in love) Don't say_

_(Don't say that I'm falling in love)_

_(Don't say that I'm falling in love) Ooo, oh_

_(Don't say that I'm falling in love) Yeah_

_(Don't say that I'm falling in love) Oh_

Hebihime's only option was to go with the flow, no matter how this new feeling was affecting her judgment, it was probably for the best. Luffy moved this unmovable mountain with ease and it was for the better, so the saying must be true that Love is indeed a hurricane full of confusion, pain, happiness, and many other different things.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hit a few road bumps with this one but I managed to smooth them over. I probably won't be updating until I see more Luffy x Hancock info in the next One Piece manga chapter, so I may have to improvise and go a little AU.**

**I gladly give thanks to those who reviewed and put this story on their favorites/alerts list.**


	4. Call Me When You Get This

**Summary: Hancock writes Luffy a letter, telling him her feelings. May be a little OOC.**

**A/N: I came across this idea while I was in my journalism class. This time around I will be going AU and it also takes place in the future just after Luffy became the Pirate King.**

**Some words not pertaining to the lyrics may be in bold **_**italics, **_**so be careful when reading.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_How does it feel being in these arms?_

_What's it really like to be loved?_

_I've been alone now, how long?_

_Have you ever loved the way that I have?_

A young woman sits at the very middle of her bed in deep thought. She looks down at a blank piece of stationery with her face obviously flushed and briefly writes down a few characters to begin. She felt that it was finally time to spill out all her utter affection into this letter.

_**Dear Luffy,**_

_**I really hope that you haven't forgotten are agreement. Remember. Just before you left you left, you painted your Jolly Roger over my Tenryuubito mark and specifically told me to anticipate your return.**_

_And I have often wondered who_

_Who could love you the way I do?_

_**Even I myself couldn't understand the feelings I had stowed away for you, as you were the only human man that I could bring myself to respect in my entire lifetime and I believed it was just that but we were able to bond, which was most important. You made my life so much easier that I could finally be at peace with myself. I hated myself for even allowing myself to be enslaved by those horrible Tenryuubito, but then you came and made me realize that I don't have to live my life around a lie…and for that I am truly in your debt.**_

_Now, I just want you to know_

_How I'm touch deep in my soul_

_Just being with you_

_And I need you more each day_

_Baby, if you're still awake_

_Call me when you get this_

_**You may have not noticed it before, but it seems that I am smitten…no, in love with you. Since you've been gone on your various adventures, my infatuation for you has apparently increased exponentially. What I am saying is that I really like you and I feel myself longing for your return each day, however your promise of your return has been enough to sate the pain in my heart.**_

_I've got all this poetry now I didn't know then_

_I kept it inside, ooo_

_Guess I had never seen anything beautiful_

_Till I first saw you asleep at night_

_**Remember our trip to Impel Down? Luffy, also during that time I couldn't seem to pry my mind off of you and contain my flourishing red face all that time we spent together in that cramped room. I would find myself daydreaming about you but I hope to make those fantasies realistic. I would often cast glances at you when I knew that you were focusing on a completely different subject. It was only once when I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, looking over at you-that I was able to see your beauty for what it truly was; you bore a calm demeanor….that of which I never could.**_

_And I have often wondered who_

_Who could love you the way I do?_

_**I am quite curious of your relationship with, Nami. Is she just your nakama, or are you two seeing each other? I would have to be honest. When I first made my acquaintance with her, I had no choice but to immediately mark her as a rival. She is younger than me but I am a more mature beauty and I have so much I would like to teach you….that is, if you would have me.**_

_I just wanted to know what it was like_

_What's it really like to be loved?_

_These little volcanoes came as a surprise to me_

_Oh, I never thought I could be this way_

_**Never have I known a man as noble as you. All the time I've been with you, I couldn't possibly compare you with another man. You are unique. You are the only man I could see myself with. Some would perhaps come up with a reason such as our age difference as a way to deny that we could ever be. Well that matters not! Age is but a number.**_

_Oh, oh, and I have been cautious_

_And I've tried to keep to myself_

_Who could love you the way I do?_

_**I need not try to bother you about my feeling before as you held a great deal of worry on your mind and I could not bring myself to stress you out over something so irrelevant. I relentlessly forced myself to cover up my crushing emotions and Luffy that is why I could not bring myself to look you in the eyes, for I would die before I would ever let you witness my weakness and undying need for you. I admire you.**_

_Ooo, now I just want you to know_

_How I'm touched deep in my soul_

_Just being with you_

_So much more each day_

_Baby, if you're still awake_

_Call me when you get this_

_**Well what do I know, my love? I have once been deprived of my freedom and I have lost touch with the very reason I became a pirate. I have been thinking long and hard, and I have decided that I would like to gain my sense of freedom and leave with you. I want to be your support, your lover, and your queen. I want to accompany you to the New World not only as your significant other, but as your nakama. If you would accept me then you can reach me on my den den mushi. I will be waiting until then.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**With Much Love,**_

_**Boa Hancock XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_(Just want you to know)_

_(Touched deep in my soul)_

_I am touched deep in my soul_

_(Being with you)_

_And I need you_

_(Need you more each day)_

_If you're still awake_

_Call me when you get this_

Hancock rolls up the rather decorated piece of parchment and wraps a red ribbon around it to keep it concealed. She then places it in the beak of the giant eagle.

"Fly this to Luffy. This is of complete urgency, so do not lose it." The bird flies off it's perch and out the window and Hebihime takes out her den den mushi waiting for her last chance of freedom.

After forty days and forty nights, the den den mushi sounds with a series of gurgles and Hancock reaches for it immediately and answers. A hefty voice on the other side finally speaks.

"Full speed ahead to the New World, _Pirate Queen _Boa Hancock. I will be there faster than Admiral Kizaru and then we can finally set sail together as nakama, but you will be my most special nakama!"

Tears of joy stream down her soft cheeks and she sobs, "Then I shall wait as long as it takes."

She grasps at her heart but instead of pain, it felt more like warm pulses as it beats uncontrollably for Luffy's long awaited and finally requited love. Luffy had indeed grown stronger from yesterday's rookie group known as 'The Eleven Supernovas' to the ultimate ruler of the sea and with Boa Hancock as his new most special nakama, they will soon be a force to be reckoned with. A force full of wealth, fame, and much power in the New World.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I thought the concept of Boa writing Luffy a letter about her feelings was a nice idea with the song. The song used for this one is called 'Call Me When You Get This'. It should be pretty good for the first try at veering towards AU.**

**I couldn't update soon because I was too busy studying for my final exams._**


	5. Seasons Change

_**Summary: When the war between the World Government and Pirates breaks out, it threatens to crush even more than what it appears to.**_

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I have a life also. I had to study for exams plus, I had to spend Christmas with my family so I was forbidden to use the computer. **_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"I don't understand why you have to go and answer that stupid summons!" said Luffy.

"I must go, Luffy. If I don't then they will most likely revoke my status as Shichibukai. That title is the only thing keeping Amazon Lily safe." explained Hancock turning away to avoid meeting her king's charcoal black eyes.

She couldn't even bear to imagine what he might think of her, as strong as she is to cave into such people as the World Government. The same government that backed the very resistance that enslaved her more than a decade ago.

Before Luffy could raise more opposition, she was off the 'Thousand Sunny,' and aboard her Kuja Pirate ship, sailing away.

Nami appeared laying a comforting hand on his shoulder to sooth him.

" Luffy…." she hesitated ", I'm sure she will be fine, she's a Shichibukai for crying out loud."

Luffy's said nothing but instead he left Nami's touch and went to sit on his usual seat, which was the lion's head. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something terrible was going to happen. Hancock left without disclosing much information with him, which was odd in itself; he could recall most times when she was quite open to tell him these sort of things in a flash. He knew that wars of this magnitude could last for many years since he once found himself in the middle of one, but in that time he will not give up looking for her.

Even if it kills him.

_Maybe you've been pouring everything into this_

_Your mistake of this attends to agony_

_You can't predict this when it comes to it_

_You can hide from it, but don't you surrender anything_

_Don't you know that _

_That patience is a virtue? Yes, it is_

_And life is a waiting game_

_Don't you know that_

_Peace must be learned to you?_

Hancock found herself sitting amongst the rest of the Shichibukai and some Admirals that she didn't care much about knowing. She opted to sit at the other end of the large table, opposite Dracule Mihawk, who was recently defeated by Roronoa Zoro. On her left sat Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria, Bartholomew Kuma, and Blackbeard.

Admiral Sengoku came in followed by Garp and a few other Vice-Admirals.

" We have confirmation that not only Whitebeard intends to meet us in battle but also most of the pirates who respect him and frown upon the imprisonment of "Fire Fist" Ace."

Hancock wanted no part of this war. She'd rather be back on the Thousand Sunny sailing with Luffy, providing her admiration in the form of protection and never ending devotion towards him. At the going rate, this war was going to last for quite some time; the time she could be spending as the Queen of the Pirates with her beloved Luffy.

" We need to mobilize for whatever situation there is to come," he turned to Hancock and Doflamingo ," Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. We will need the services of your Haoushoku (King's Disposition for those who don't know-haki) and Donquixote Doflamingo we will need your fruit powers to take control of Whitebeard's reinforcements. That will cut Whitebeard's henchmen down to size but we must act now."

Blackbeard slammed his beefy fist down on the table, " Now listen up _Admiral_ Sengoku, I will be the one to take down Whitebeard and I don't need any of you getting' in my way. It's between me and the old man."

" Very well, but as long as you are absolutely sure that you will bring him in, then I won't mind leaving that to you." explained Sengoku.

He couldn't care less about the Shichibukai. To him they were the filth of the world recruited to do the World Government's dirty work among other things that involved making money. It caused so much trouble just to find one replacement but he could at least admire them for their strength, if not their reckless way of life.

_And all the money in the world can buy you nothing (I tell you that)_

_All these things happen_

_All these things happen for a reason_

_Don't you go and throw it all away_

_When the seasons change, you gonna change_

**Four weeks later….**

Ever since Hancock's departure, the crew have been showing great worry for their Captain, especially since he opted to not eat as much as he use to. Instead he would spend his time sitting on the Lion's head or standing in the crow's nest staring out to sea, clutching his chest.

Chopper and Usopp once asked if he wanted to go fishing. To their surprise he declined and continued to sit there in the same spot, wasting away with the thought that he'll never see his girl again. Though he did feel guilty for isolating himself from the rest of the crew because as the Captain, they needed him more than they needed each other. Without him they would most likely fall apart as the crew and part ways but Nami wasn't going to let that happen.

So she called a meeting.

" We have to do something to help Luffy. He's not himself after she left." she stated leaning up against the wall.

" Perhaps a one on one talk can get us through to him." suggested Robin " It will have to be someone that understands his situation."

Everyone turned to look at Sanji washing the dishes.

" Alright…I'll do it. Just because I can't stand to see him like this. It's depressing." he said before putting the dishes up and finally walking out on deck.

He walked closer towards the young Captain before stopping a few feet behind him.

" Did the others send you out here to talk to me, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

" Yeah…but that's not the point. The point is that you haven't been acting yourself ever since…"

" Ever since what? I don't know why, but I feel something weird in the pit of my chest every time I think about her. It's hurts even more than it does after using Gear Second. I never felt pain like this before. Not even after we got separated that one time."

Sanji took a drag out of his cigarette then exhaled the puff of smoke through his nostrils.

" Luffy…you're telling me that you're married to that awesome beauty of a Pirate Queen but you still don't know the feelings that apply to it?"

" I thought marriage was just another adventure. I didn't know about that stuff but when I think of her it just feels strange. Am I going to die, Sanji?" he asked with his head tilting off to the side in confusion.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

" No." he sighed " It means that you'll have to cure that strange feeling by going after her. If you really care about her then you should try to follow her to protect her."

The spry young man shot up off the Lion's head to inform the others of their new adventure. He slammed opened the door to the kitchen where the crew was just finishing up their meal.

" Get ready for our next adventure, you guys! We're going to Mariejois to help Hancock!"

" Luffy, there's no way you're dragging us in the middle of that war! I mean, I'm glad that you're alright and all but are you joking?!" yelled Nami.

" Nope." he simply replied.

" After all the overwhelming adventures we have been on, I would expect you to be unfazed by the dangers of the sea, Navigator-san." stated Robin.

" It's just so beautiful. Strawhat-aniki is setting sail to find his companion." said Frankly, rubbing his tears away with his arm. " Su-per! I'll go get the cola. Long Nose help me out, will ya?"

And they were off to find there recent nakama and all the time Luffy was hoping that she's alright when they finally arrive.

**Three days later….**

Hancock was in the middle of a group made of dozens of enemy pirates. She petrified little more than a third of the pirates stunned by her beauty while she used her Haoushoku haki to cause the more strong-willed under Ace, to faint. She really didn't want to be here; all she wanted to do was finish off this war so she could return to her beloved Pirate King.

Disobeying orders, she hopped onto the Moby Dick( Whitebeard's mothership) in order to bring an end to this once and for all. Doflamingo had fled the scene minutes before she even tried this stunt. She silently cursed him and his New Era under her breath and continued on to be interrupted by Ace.

" What you helped Luffy do was foolish and idiotic. He could've been killed…but I guess you Government Dogs don't care about anything except yourselves and your lousy title." said Ace.

" I have no intentions of fighting you, as you are Luffy's brother and he cares for you dearly. All I ask of you is a swift surrender and I'll be one my way." she said unfazed by the recent insult.

" What does a horrible excuse for a pirate like you have to do with my goofy little brother?"

" To put it simply me and him are…close acquaintances," she said obviously getting tired of the interrogation.

" What is all this about?" asked a booming voice from behind Hancock.

She turned to see that the voice belonged to non other than Whitebeard himself.

" I am here to put an end to this madness and the only way to do that is to take you in." stated Hancock as boldly as can be.

Whitebeard pulled out his gigantic bisento and thrusted it at Hancock, but luckily she was able to avoid it before the worst happened. She infused the giant pet anaconda with haki causing it to form like a large sword (My guess of its use; don't get confused) which allowed her to block the oncoming blow. She went on the offensive, trying to strike him right after his error. This went on and on with one trying to outwit the other. Hancock had completely underestimated the Yonkou; for an old man he was quick on his feet and his skills with haki was outstanding. What less could you expect from a man who had battled toe to toe with the late Pirate King, Gold Roger, and match him also.

Hancock slipped up a bit from fatigue and the bisento made slight contact with her side, causing blood to drip.

Whitebeard took a few more strikes at her until she was finally immobilized and before she could meet the ground, he caught her and picked her up in his fist.

" Pitiful Government Dog, you didn't stand a chance against me, but one thing good came out of this; one dog down…only six more to go."he said before raising his arm in a position to get ready to throw her.

_Hurts me to see you feel this way, but it won't be always_

_Don't you know everything got to change? Oh_

_Feel like all your hope is gone _

_You can't carry on, but there's nothing wrong, oh_

_You don't have to pretend with me_

_Don't you know that _

_That patience is a virtue? (Yes, it is)_

_And life is a waiting game_

_Don't you know that_

_Peace must be learned to you?_

" Wait!" exclaimed a man by the name of Shanks. " I'll dispose of the woman. Can't you see she's already immobilized?!"

" Very well get her out of my sight."

Shanks complied by taking Hancock into his arms and then rushing to the nearest unoccupied area with land. He spotted a ship coming near, which the Jolly Roger wore a strawhat. Sounds of cannons, guns, clashing swords, and men yelling sounded from a distance. He laid her down in the soft sand and headed back to the Whitebeard's ship.

Usopp was stationed up in the crow's nest when he saw a body laying on the sand. He adjusted his scope and saw that it was non other than the Pirate Queen they came there for.

" Oi, Luffy! I can see her, she's on the shore right ahead of us but…"

" But what?"asked Luffy hoping that Hancock is alright.

" …She looks pretty dinged up. I mean she's bleeding."

" She is? Well let me get my stuff!" yelled Chopper in a rush to get any and all the medical equipment he will need.

" Gomu Gomu no…Pistol!!" shouted Luffy in a haste to help his nakama.

He caught hold of a tree and pulled himself in. After landing on the soft sand, he then ran over and embraced Hancock in his strong arms, being very careful to support her neck.

" Are you still alive?! Please answer me, Hancock!!"

" Luffy my love…he was too strong for me."she panted in between sentences " I…was just being selfish. I rushed things too fast trying to get back to you soon."

" Hancock, don't die on me right now. I'm almost close to finally knowing what this marriage thing really is." he said, now starting to tremble "It truly is an adventure- an adventure with a person special to you. Sanji taught me that."

" Luffy…" she said grinning.

She raised a weak hand to reached his face. She softly ran her nimble fingers through his hair. He reached his left hand up to cover it, feeling the softness of her skin and the mild warmth it let off.

_All the money in the world can buy you nothing (let me tell you that)_

_All these things happen_

_All these things happen for a reason_

_Don't you go and trhow it all away_

_When the seasons change…_

_Oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, when the seasons change, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Her hand slid down his face leaving a trail of blood in its place. Rain started to pour, a cool treacherous wind blew and the waters began to rock back and forth with waves with crests of foaming white. When Chopper and the others finally made it over to the Pirate King and his Pirate Queen, it was too late.

When Hancock left it was late fall now that they reunited on this deserted beach, the coolness of winter started to set in. The flower with the showy flowers has now wilted since her death and the Strawhat Captain was only left with the memories of the last seconds talking to her.

Just goes to show as waiting could bring both good things and bad things as the Seasons Change.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I hated keeping this away from you guys but as a high school senior, a lot of things get in the way of me updating. I'll try to get the next chapter in a.s.a.p. and I hope that you will bear with me no matter how long the wait is. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Houkaru Kisaragi and after every five chapters there will be a chapter dedicated to a reader as I can't think of any other way to repay you all; I can't thank you guys enough for your time on my stories. Ideas just kept pouring in for this one and the idea is how the distance between Luffy and Hancock changes the seasons. Remember the One Piece timeline? Years can pass in our world while only a few months and weeks pass in their timeline, so keep that in mind. J**


	6. Like a Star

**Summary: Hancock and Luffy go off into the night.**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter, but don't despair. I'll be coming up with some more Hancock x Luffy goodness, so keep your eyes open.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page._

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same._

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Honor to love you._

" Come on, Hancock! If we're quick we can catch the ferris wheel before anyone else does!" exclaimed Luffy while jogging in place.

He was more than willing to show the Pirate Empress an awesome time before she is to return to Amazon Lily.

" Even at the age of nineteen, your hunger for fun has still remained, Luffy." stated Hancock as she finally caught up to him.

She wasn't wearing her usual imperial garb, but a white mini skirt with black trim on the sides and a blue tank top, from which she borrowed from Robin.

They had to disguise her as an ordinary woman to full the marines, but the clothing was only doing half their purpose because as they got in line for the ferris wheel they were being followed by at least twenty men and women.

" Hey Hancock, who are these guys?" asked Luffy while pointing at the people. " Do you know them? This is weird."

Anime sweat formed on her forehead as she pulled Luffy into the cart with her before any of the groupies could object.

_Still I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you._

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind._

" Admirers." she responded softly with puppy-dog eyes.

" Are…are you still using your haki to have people swoon over you?" he asked with a stern face. " Why do you still do that?"

The ferris wheel began in a clockwise motion.

" I don't know" she answered just above a whisper.

" If you don't have a purpose then why do it?"

" Because…" she said looking off to the side.

" Because what?"

" BECAUSE I'M INSECURE!" she cried, " I can't stand to have anyone look at me in disgust. It makes me feel sub-human."

Luffy wrapped a comforting arm around her. The Tenryuubito had dug their filthy talons into her and left a mark.

_You've got this look I can't describe,_

_You make me feel I'm alive,_

_When everything else is au fait,_

_Without a doubt you're on my side._

_Heaven has been away too long,_

_Can't find the words to write this song of your love._

" That's crazy talk" he said as he raised her chin up to look at her. " You're one of the coolest people I've ever known, Hancock."

She nearly melted when she witnessed his ear-to-ear smile. This always gave her great confidence in herself, enough for her to temporarily leave behind her past, but she knew she couldn't keep hanging onto those days if she would someday be the Pirate Queen.

" You're strong, smart and beautiful." he continued " Who would hate all that?"

" You shouldn't regard me as smart because even I find that laughable." she replied " All those years I spent with this curse on my back and I wasn't even able to think of simply covering it up or revealing it to my people, not knowing that they would still love me."

_Still I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you._

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind._

" You were smart enough to answer the summons in order to protect your country. All those people would've been in trouble if it weren't for your decision." he said before pointing at the night sky " You're just like those stars. They come out to give us light along with their friend Mr. Moon."

She giggled at his title for the moon. Full confidence was coming back to her and not before long, she gave him a glimpse of her own smile.

_Yehh Dahh…_

_Now I have come to understand,_

_The way it is_

_I'ts not a secret anymore,_

_Cause we've been through that before._

_From tonight I know that you're the only one._

_I've been confused and in the dark,_

_Now I understand._

" Luffy, you have something on your lips."

He rubbed his mouth in order to remove the said blemish.

" Did I get it?" he asked confused.

" No…let me help" she insisted right before pulling out a handkerchief from nowhere and gently wiping the area. There lips met right after and she was the culprit.

_Ohhh Yehh…_

_I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you._

_I wonder why it is,_

_I won't let my guard down for anyone_

_But you._

" Wanna get some cotton candy" he asked out of the blue.

" Not really; I'm satisfied already." she answered while blushing.

The ferris wheel stopped and as soon as they were off, Luffy was already at the cotton candy stand. He came back handling armfuls of the sticky substance and an obvious mouthful.

" Let's try the rollercoaster next!" he suggested with chunks spouting from his mouth.

Hancock couldn't help but find this image amusing. No matter how much of a savage he was when it came to food, she was still grateful to know him.

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind._

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page._

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same._

_Just like a star in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands._

He finished off the wad of cotton candy then ran in the direction of the rollercoaster without bumping into anyone. She quickly followed suit but bumped into a Tenryuubito. It seemed quite strange that the traffic at the carnival slowed down so rapidly.

The fat slob stood there giving her the once over as she paused in shock, before saying, " You are really beautiful…for a commoner. You shall be my tenth wife. Guards, escort her to the Holy Land."

" Get away from her!" yelled Luffy from out of nowhere.

The guards poised for attack but then fainted, followed by the Tenryuubito.

" Luffy…" she started.

" I hate those guys." he simply stated as he wrapped his right arm across her shoulders and proceeded towards the rollercoaster, ignoring the panicking bystanders.

' Luffy I did all those things for you.'

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope I didn't upset you all with the ending for the last chapter, but I'll let your imaginations run wild with what happens next. I am sad to say that I am no longer as inspired by Corinne Bailey Rae's music; they've been overused, but I will still make some more fiction.**


End file.
